Soul Fusion Reincarnation
by vkakkera
Summary: Naruto and Madara have a final battle both dying in a self sacrificing jutsu fusing their souls. In death they get reincarnated as Hades. (Rinne-Byakuya-Sharingan. God of Chakra)


**Synopsis:**

 **Naruto and Madara have a final battle both dying in a self sacrificing jutsu fusing their souls. In death they get reincarnated as Hades. (Rinne-Byakuya-Sharingan. God of Chakra)**

 **This has been on my mind for some time and I have just hadn't had the time to write it until now with finals coming up and all.**

Naruto and Madara have been battling for three days straight. The battlefield is torn nothing, but rubble remains. The landscape had changed from forests to craters big as 2 miles radius. Mountains have been reduced to nothing, but rocks. The lakes evaporated leaving a wasteland. Many have died and nothing, but a sea of blood remains.

(Naruto POV)

All I can think of is revenge. Madara had forgone the moon eye plan and decided to just kill all the shinobi alliance. First was Sasuke as he was deemed the biggest threat. Then was Kakashi and then Sakura using a path to absorb all his knowledge. All have died in vain as the whole shinobi alliance had been nothing, but blood through a genocide genjustsu forcing shinobi to kill their allies. I could do nothing to stop the mayhem it brought. Rage had filled me. Madara may have an incomplete Juubi and Kaguya, but I still have the Kyuubi. Even summoning the Shinigami I fear will not stop this madman. I have only one Justu from my father's library that would stop him, but it would cost my life and maybe eternal damnation. I have no choice, but to fuse souls with Madara thereby killing us both. Who would have thought that even the goddess Kaguya was no match. What is the point of living if there is nothing to live for. I need to hold him off to finish this goodness all villians monologue.

Madara: Give up all shall die and be reborn in my peaceful world. Nothing will be able to stop me not even a God what makes you believe that you can stand a chance against me the pinnacle of power.

Naruto: I believe that the shinobi nations will have their retribution for what you have done.

I barely pull off the three thousand handseals in twenty seconds (Oh he is going to be OP).

Naruto: **Forbidden art: Soul Fusion Destruction Justu**

The most complicated jutsu of all time ur souls fused. I created the full Juubi the Shinju combining all the tailed beasts and Kaguya. I did not suspect myself to fuse with the Shinju as well. The power was overwhelming to say the least and then we exploded destroying the universe. (OOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP)

 **3 Billion years later in a different dimension**

Rhea was having her second child being a boy She named Hades. She was so happy that tears were coming out. She felt immense power from him and believed he was the one to stop Kronos, but she was proven wrong when he was eaten just like her daughter. She would not been the same since till Zeus was born in 200 years later.

Slowing down on the OPness now so that he grows to be powerful as Madara.

What she would not forget was his red rippled eyes or the red hair. He was so cute.

(Naruto POV)

I guess I have been reborn to the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I could feel the power I have because of Madara fusing souls and the Tailed beasts. I have all the memories of the beasts and team 7. I feel omnipotence and I have been born as a God. But my father seems to want to eat me for some reason. This requires research. What my father Kronos I found out from my mother's crying was about a prophesy of his child taking his thrown. I have no need for a thrown so when he eats me I preformed Kamui in his throat and teleported about 3000 miles away so he cannot feel my presence. I then performed Kamui and teleported to my own dimension. It seems it looks like Konoha. I guess I miss this place the most. Time to train so harness my newfound power. I performed Shadow clone Jutsu and summoned 1000000 clones and told them to go over my powers. I got plenty of time to harness my new godly body. I probably should make my appearance when the prophecy comes to be.

 **200 years later**

I now have a great understanding of this world and the rules of the immortals. I'm lucky that none of the rules have any effect on my even the fates.

I created my weapons from Madara's fan to my Mom's katana. I have kunai and all the like created from chakra metal which can harm both mortals and immortals. Ninja weapons galore in my arsenal and near infinite amount of Shadow clones I became quite powerful.

I watched the birth of Zues through a shadow clone and I guess it will soon be time to make my appearance.

I watched as Zeus had gotten his lightning bolt. With my power it would not even be good enough to be against my Kirin. It was like an ant to a boot.

When Zeus gave the mustard wine I made my appearance. And kicked Kronos's stomach.

Rhea: Who are you.

Rhea POV

I had seen my son get eaten by Krono's and had been in despair and now a God with the same eyes appear with a fan and weird knives and sword with him.

Naruto/Hades: been awhile mother.

I was confused how did my son escape or who did it.

Naruto decided to explain.

Naruto: I escaped father through a space/time technique to escape and grow strong.

Naruto (POV)

I could feel the distress off my mother and jealousy off my brother. His eyes were full of hatred and search for power. He may as well turn into another Sasuke.

I look at my siblings who had confusion on their face and distrust because I chose not to save them sooner.

I look at Krono's

Naruto: I finally have a chance to have a good fight make it worthwhile.

 **Prepare for epic fight next time**


End file.
